El final de siempre
by Camarada Arlette
Summary: Desde que él la abandonó, la vida dejó de ser vida, para convertirse en aquel limbo del que no podía escapar. No había infierno, no había cielo, ni algún lugar en el que encajar, sólo le quedaba la nada. OS OoC.


**Los personajes no son míos, no habría persona mas feliz en el mundo si así fuese.**

**Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo me adjudico la trama.**

* * *

**El final de siempre.**

* * *

Su reflejo proyectado en el espejo le devuelve una mirada compasiva, y al encontrarse con sus ojos tiene que bajar la vista hacia el suelo. Se da lástima a sí misma, que cuadro tan patético. Piensa en que aquel arranque de autocompasión es algo que simplemente no merece, si ahora se encuentra en esa situación es únicamente por su culpa.

Antes de que su equilibrio falle, se deja caer en el suelo pesadamente, apoyando su cabeza contra la pared. Su vista vaga perdida hacia la nada, tratando de encontrar un punto fijo al que aferrarse; pero no halla algo en ese lugar, ni en su existencia misma, en lo que poder sentirse segura. Otra vez vacía, a la deriva en un hondo y oscuro océano de desesperación.

En su mano aún lleva la navaja que un día robó a uno de los hombres que había pasado por su vida en esos últimos años. La sujeta con más fuerza de la necesaria entre sus dedos, lastimándose por ello y observa como brilla la hoja en aquel cuarto de precaria iluminación, abrumándose por saber que ella, al contrario de aquel objeto, no resplandece bajo ninguna luz. Cuando el frío metal roza su piel, un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo. Antes, hacía bastante tiempo, le era más difícil abrir un corte; pero ahora es frágil y se puede quebrar en mil pedazos con facilidad. Como una muñeca de porcelana, piensa con ironía.

Por su brazo, un cálido líquido corre despacio desde aquella profunda herida que acababa de hacer, e increíblemente su intranquilidad se calma; pues en aquel lacerante dolor encuentra una forma de escape momentáneo hacia sus atormentantes días. Al llevar sus labios al lugar y percibir el metálico sabor de la sangre, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. Cierra los ojos, concentrándose en la sensación y permitiendo que su piel marmórea se manche de rojo mientras el ardor corroe su ser.

Quizá la herida podrá sanar después, pero la marca de que alguna vez estuvo allí nunca desaparecerá. Y eso es lo que necesita, crear en su cuerpo tantas cicatrices como tiene su alma, para no olvidarse nunca de que estan allí.

De nuevo observa su imagen en el espejo, con la esperanza de encontrarse a sí misma; pero esos ojos vacíos y aquel rostro carente de expresión confirman lo que ya sabe: su espíritu ha abandonado ese mundo, mucho tiempo atrás, dejando un cuerpo a la deriva.

¡Qué felices eran esos días de antaño, cuando su cabello café caía reluciente por su espalda, tan diferente a aquella maraña opaca y quebradiza! Antes, su cara siempre lucía una radiante sonrisa, llena de ilusiones hacia la vida. Ahora, lo que veía era un pálido rostro ojeroso e inexpresivo con unos labios coloreados por el carmín de la sangre.

Oh esa pequeña princesa insana, ¿quién podrá salvarle de su propia destrucción? Puede que hasta la misma necesidad de auxilio sea incierta, tal vez un castigo sería lo mejor para redimirle.

Sus jadeos entrecortados rompen el silencio sepulcral que se ha formado en la habitación y el pulso martillea incesante en sus oídos, sin dejar que su atención se fije en otra cosa. Le es difícil mantenerse en pie, así que apoya sus manos en el borde del lavabo, sintiendo como sus piernas tiemblan indecisas sin querer sostenerse. No te dejes caer, sigue luchando, mi frágil princesa.

Los recuerdos llenan su mente otra vez. Quiere desterrarlos, lo intenta con fervor; pero las imágenes son insistentes, decididas a no abandonarla nunca. El pasado lo es todo para ella; el presente, un espacio de tiempo en el que actúa como autómata, existiendo sin en realidad hacerlo. Desde que él la abandonó, la vida dejó de ser vida, para convertirse en aquel limbo del que no podía escapar. No había infierno, no había cielo, ni algún lugar en el que encajar, sólo le quedaba la nada.

¿Dónde estaba el príncipe azul para regresarla a su cuento de hadas? Se había ido después de poseerla; cuando ella se dejó llevar por la pasión y el éxtasis que él le ofrecía. Sus ojos color esmeralda la hipnotizaron desde el primer momento, haciéndola creer ciegamente en la fantasía de una historia de amor. Cuánto lo había amado, se había entregado completamente a él, que luego de aquella noche no volvió a aparecer.

A veces, su mente le jugaba una mala broma y podía atisbar una mata de cabello broncíneo deambulando por la calle. En las noches aún murmuraba su nombre de manera melancólica. Edward, era la palabra que salía de sus labios cuando otros hombres la tomaban y ella resignada, esperaba encontrar su rostro de nuevo al conceder su cuerpo.

¿Por qué te has ido, dulce príncipe? Has roto a tu princesa, le has dejado confundida en el mundo. Sabías que era delicada, una pequeña que a los dieciséis años poco sabía de la vida. Tan voluble, tan fácil de hacerle caer en la trampa. Y ahora, que debes rescatarla del abismo, te muestras inexistente. ¿Dónde te has metido, valiente caballero? ¿Acaso has huido? ¿O tal vez estés perdido, buscando errante su amor?

Olvida princesa, olvida. Deja que la oscuridad consuma los recuerdos y escapa de ellos. El dolor, la traición y el abandono desaparecerán al cerrar los ojos. Quizá los problemas se desvanezcan, puede que encuentres el camino de regreso a tu cuento de hadas. Estás agotada, querida, debes dormir y dejar atrás todo. El descanso eterno sellará el final de tu utópica historia.

La esperanza de volver a encontrarlo te ha atado por tanto tiempo a lo terrenal que ahora escapar te asusta. Pero no tengas miedo, tu príncipe te espera al otro lado para tomar tu mano y guiarte por un etéreo camino de felicidad. ¿No lo comprendes aún? Jamás podría él abandonarte. No has sabido buscar, pequeña. La existencia de tu amado en este mundo ha terminado años atrás, y con ello se ha ido tu espíritu. Debajo de la tierra, un pútrido cuerpo descompuesto es la única prueba de que él alguna vez estuvo aquí. Era algo que siempre has sabido, mas no te habías dignado a aceptar.

Corre de prisa y halla de nuevo tu lugar. Las puertas se abrirán y el palacio recibirá con un magnífico esplendor tu llegada, pues no puede ser de otra forma. Las princesas siempre obtendrán su ¨felices por siempre¨ al final del cuento, aunque en este caso, no habrá un "vivieron" antes de la oración.

* * *

**A veces cuando estoy deprimida, o en un arranque de mal humor, comienzo a escribir incoherencias. Y esas incoherencias, pueden adquirir forma hasta transformarse en una historia. Esa, es mas o menos la idea de como surgió esto. Este es el primer fic que escribo sobre Bella Edward y además el primero termino (aunque sea una historia incoherente de mil palabras, de algo cuenta).**

**Si les gustó, les perturbó, les deprimió o me quieren dar una sugerencia, mandarme amenazas de muerte (?). En fin, cualquier cosa es bien recibida, sientanse libres de comentar si así lo quieren (:**

**La Camarada Arlette se despide.**


End file.
